


Another Battle is coming to you

by DarkFrozenNight88



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description of Violence kind of, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt/Comfort, POV Lucifer, a little bit angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFrozenNight88/pseuds/DarkFrozenNight88
Summary: Sei sempre stata uno dei membri più tenaci, determinati e tosti di tutta la sezione di Polizia di Los Angeles, una che bisognava temere per via del tuo proverbiale intuito, il tuo acuto ingegno, il tuo occhio critico a cui non scappa neanche un microscopico granello di polvere...





	Another Battle is coming to you

**1°SFIDA: 26 DICEMBRE 2018**  
 **TASK:** "Oh, Dio...ma che cosa ti hanno fatto?"  
 **FANDOM:** LUCIFER  
 **PAIRING:** Deckstar  
 **GENDER:** OneShot, Hurt&Comfort  
 **WARNING:** Grafic Description of Violence, more or less; Hurt!Decker, pov!Lucifer, so come finisce la 3x24 ma effettivamente sono alla 3x13, quindi il mio ipotetico continuo con il nuovo villan inserito qui è frutto della mia fantasia e non rispecchia né tiene conto degli eventi successi nelle puntate che mi mancano da vedere e soprattutto della 3x24 (eccetto Chloe che finalmente VEDE Lucifer per ciò che è).  
<https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=bookmarks>  
 **#12DaysAfterChristmasChallenge #Task1**  
  
  
 _Devo ringraziare di cuore Nattini1 per aver trovato il tempo di Betare questa cosuccia e ringrazio chiunque passi a leggerla, recensirla e anche chi -per qualche arcano motivo- deciderla di salvarsela come piaciuta, da ricordare o chessò io_ _😉_  
   
   
Sei sempre stata uno dei membri più tenaci, determinati e tosti di tutta la sezione di Polizia di Los Angeles, una che bisognava temere per via del tuo proverbiale intuito, il tuo acuto ingegno, il tuo occhio critico a cui non scappa neanche un microscopico granello di polvere...per fino io, il Diavolo in persona, provavo timore verso di te, incertezza su cosa potessi riservarmi: tra benedizione e dannazione, un equilibrio sempre precario e pericoloso, ma al contempo affascinante.  
Iniziammo le ricerche da subito, il tuo ritardo di ben un'ora e mezza era troppo per i tuoi standard, immediatamente intuimmo che qualcosa era andato storto: controllammo ovunque, monitorando ogni strada e percorso della city, seguendo un ventaglio di piste ed ipotesi che, ogni ora che trascorreva, si ampliava a dismisura; arrivammo a mettere sotto protezione Trixi; il detective Douche ed io lavorammo fianco a fianco insieme a Charlotte, Ella e Maze; perfino mio fratello Amenadiel si unì al gruppo di ricerca.  
Non ci fu momento di sosta, né riposo o notte che non fu trascorsa in bianco; sapevamo fin troppo bene che più tempo passava, più la possibilità di ritrovarti viva andava via via sgretolandosi.  
Per la prima volta in eoni ero devastato, letteralmente ed inesorabilmente fottuto, non riuscivo a focalizzarmi su altro: il Lux venne lasciato a se stesso per parecchio tempo, neanche Linda riuscì a calmarmi o ad aiutarmi, nonostante le interminabili sedute di terapia fatte; per la prima volta mi ritrovai soggiogato dalla paura.  
E poi, dopo tre mesi e mezzo infernali, il detective Douche riuscì a trovarti.  
Il luogo: una cella frigorifera di una vecchia industria di macelleria a due ore da LA; i responsabili, purtroppo, ancora ignoti.  
Ti ritrovammo bloccata a quella che poteva esser stata, parecchi anni addietro, una poltrona in pelle scura; polsi e caviglie legate da manette spesse congiunte a catene fisse ed inchiodate nel terreno fatto in cemento; i capelli in parte bruciati, a tratti tagliati o strappati ed impregnati di un mix di aceto ed acqua salata ricadevano sul tuo viso; quest'ultimo era pieno di tagli microscopici, come se fossero stati fatti con una lametta, uno zigomo era violaceo e gonfio, la parte sinistra della bocca era adornata da un pauroso labbro spaccato da chissà quanto tempo ed un bavaglio t'impediva l'uso della parola, i tuoi dolci lineamenti erano circondati da una cornice sanguigna, i tuoi occhi erano semi-chiusi e tremanti.  
Il tuo corpo non era stato risparmiato minimamente: eri a torso nudo con solo il tuo top sportivo a coprirti, per il resto un'unica ed uniforme costellazione fatta di tagli freschi, in via di guarigione, infettati o semplicemente già divenuti cicatrici, lividi che denotavano percosse subite con diversi utensili (il tubo in ferro era uno dei più evidenti), ed ovviamente bruciature di diverso grado ed estensione (la più brutale ti percorreva indisturbata tutto il fianco destro andandosi a fermare al altezza del ginocchio), che erano diventati come una seconda pelle.  
Dalla vita in giù avevi solo ciò che rimaneva dei tuoi pantaloni neri che solitamente usavi per il lavoro: erano stati sbottonati, strappati e tagliati fino ad una lunghezza inguinale, le gambe erano peggiori da un punto di vista di tagli e segni, erano paurosamente pallide in punti più periferici, mentre intorno alle caviglie ed alle ginocchia s'imponevano prepotentemente toni dal rosso vermiglio al violaceo, un gonfiore malsano rendeva la visione più grave e struggente di quello che già era; i tuoi piedi erano simili a quelli dei  cadaveri che solitamente ritrovavamo sulla scena del crimine.  
Ci volle un'ora intera per liberarti e calmarti, ci volle una buona mezzora per riuscirti a spostare da quella che era diventata la tua stanza delle torture personali, la tua sedia di morte; ci vollero almeno quattro paramedici per alzarti e sistemarti sulla barella per il trasporto in elisoccorso, minimizzando il dolore che già era a livelli fobici.  
Appena riuscimmo ad uscire da lì, l'aria fresca e tiepida di fine aprile ci accolse, un tramonto all'orizzonte rendeva ancora più solenne ed epica la nostra uscita trionfale...quel pazzo di mio Padre  trovò il tempo giusto in quella caotica eufonia per inserire qualcosa di così affascinante e puro come il calar del sole ed armonizzare quel momento in maniera rispettosa ed imponente.  
"Oh, Dio...ma che cosa ti hanno fatto?" chiesero alcuni dei colleghi, allibiti dalla visione che si parava dinnanzi ai loro occhi.  
"Volevano informazioni" rispose Douche per te: secco, autoritario, professionale e preciso, la voce di chi sa che la partita è ancora in corso ed anzi è appena iniziata, la voce di una persona che in quel momento era focalizzata su questa grande vittoria di averti ritrovato in tempo.  
"L-Luci-Lucifer?" chiedesti appena finirono di adagiarti e prepararti per il volo, gli occhi focalizzati quel tanto che basta per far capire che, per il momento, eri ancora lucida e vigile.  
"Detective, il suo partner potrà solo…" cercò di risponderti uno dei paramedici, sicuramente tentando invano di negare qualsiasi cosa stessi richiedendo.  
"D-Devo… D-Devo..." ritentasti tu, gli occhi che iniziarono ad inumidirsi, il respiro tremulo, singhiozzi traditori del tuo stato d'animo violentato. "P-per favore…" chiedesti in un sospiro lieve e quasi impercettibile.  
"Sono qui detective!" mi palesai subito dopo, non potevo vederti così e non potevo frenare il primordiale istinto di starti vicino per proteggerti ed il bisogno di poterti aiutare in qualche modo, qualsiasi modo.  
"L-Lucifer!" esclamasti, cercando contemporaneamente di alzarti e metterti a sedere.  
"No, no… stai pure sdraiata, non sforzarti" risposi preoccupato per ciò che poteva succedere se mai ti fossi agitata troppo; "Sono qui, sono qui...il detective Douche ti ha trovato, è stato bravissimo; mi ha dato ascolto ed abbiamo lavorato dannatamente bene ed eravamo così determinati che siamo riusciti a tirar dentro perfino Amenadiel durante le ricerche!" dissi tutto d'un fiato, scrutandoti attentamente nel tentativo di captare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che potesse farmi capire come veramente ti sentivi.  
"S-siete stati bravissimi, s-sono f-fiera di...di voi!" dicesti con difficoltà, un sorriso sbilenco e storpiato dal dolore sbocciò sul tuo viso; dopodiché mi guardasti, dopo tutto quel tempo ancorasti i tuoi occhi azzurro cielo ad i miei, lo sguardo era uno di quelli carico ti amore ed orgoglio, che non mi sarei mai aspettato di veder diretto a me; quel momento però fu breve, poiché un istante dopo la tua faccia s'incupì "Trixi?" chiedesti preoccupata, il terrore s'impadronì dei tuoi occhi.  
"E' in centrale con una squadra di poliziotti piuttosto ben formati, è al sicuro, sta' tranquilla!" ti risposi mentre un sospiro di sollievo si liberava, facendo sì che il tuo corpo si rilassasse un po' di più.  
"Vieni qui" mi dicesti tutto d'un tratto, il tono dolce ma al contempo che celava un doppio significato, un avvertimento che quello che stavi per dire sicuramente non doveva arrivare ad orecchie sbagliate o persone troppo indiscrete.  
"Che succede Chloe?" ti chiesi abbassando il tono ed avvicinandomi in maniera parecchio palese al tuo fianco. "L-Lucifer...so chi-io so chi mi ha- chi mi ha fatto QUESTO, so il suo nome e...e so come è fatto, ma- ma... io, io non… p-perd-perdonami... non, non ho potuto fare molto… io-loro...vo-volevano informazioni e... ed io non ho ceduto, non l'ho fatto ma... ma...ma sanno, hanno capito- che… che io...che io per te… che per me- p-per me, t-tu…".  
Calde lacrime iniziarono a solcarti il viso, il tuo corpo prese a tremare assiduamente ed incontrollato mentre io d'istinto mi gettai su di te, prendendoti fra le mie braccia in un abbraccio che speravo potesse essere, quel poco che bastava, di conforto e sostegno.  
"Shhh…Shhh, Chloe, va tutto bene; sei stata bravissima, sono certo che sei stata dannatamente coraggiosa e diabolicamente silenziosa, ora pensa a riprenderti velocemente perché il dipartimento ha letteralmente dannatamente bisogno di te, Trixi rivuole la sua mamma a casa , 'Bloody Hell' perfino io ho bisogno del mio detective!" tentai invano di sdrammatizzare, dannazione se era difficile cercare di calibrare le parole e preoccupandosi di cosa dire e cosa evitare.  
"L-lucifer, sto c-cercando di… per favore, sto cercando di avv- avvisarti, non… non puoi ogni v-volta essere così… così.." mi ribattesti tu.  
Un sorriso genuino si creò sulle mie labbra diaboliche: come tu riuscissi ad essere così anche in un momento drammatico e carico di tensione come questo per me era un mistero, un mistero fitto e sempre più intricato di cui ormai mi ero letteralmente innamorato, perdendomi nel desiderio di capirlo meglio andando sempre più a fondo.  
"Allora dimmi il nome, detective” dissi tutto d’un tratto, quasi ringhiando.  
“Dimmi il nome di quel vile essere che ti ha ridotta così, dimmi il suo nome dimodoché anch'io possa divertirmi con lui come mi divertivo con le anime dei dannati, dimmi la lista di persone da punire con la dannazione eterna e sicuramente darò loro un assaggio saporito ed indimenticabile di ciò che li attenderà se incroceranno il mio cammino o non appena li avrò scovati, dimmi ciò che sai per poter preparare e far provare cosa vuol realmente dire Inferno; non aver dubbi Chloe quando ti dico che penserò personalmente a loro" conclusi con un tono cupo e denso di un'ira di cui, fino a quel momento, ignoravo la presenza; la mia faccia mutò in maniera repentina, nessuno se ne accorse, nessuno eccetto te.  
"D-devo...D-devo ancora ab-bituarmi a...ehm" iniziasti tu, indicando la mia faccia con un dito e lo sguardo tra l'imbarazzato e lo scombussolato "Lucifer, il… la persona che… che è dietro a tutto- tutto questo, è- è-..." andasti avanti prendendo un lungo respiro, ancorando lo sguardo al mio e riguadagnando compostezza, il tuo viso a poca distanza dal mio mutato.  
Mi prese una strana ansia e una morsa alla bocca dello stomaco si creò quasi istantaneamente anticipando quella che fu la più dura doccia fredda che mi colpii da quando ero arrivato nella città della Lussuria; il mondo si fermò insieme al mio cuore demoniaco, intorno a me si creò una sorta di stasi che annichilì la speranza, disperse ogni emozione positiva rendendo tutto inesorabilmente più arido e freddo, un terreno premonitore in attesa del reale conflitto a cui, incoscienti ed ignari, ci stavamo preparando da chissà quanto tempo: "E' Michael, Lucifer… E' Michael ed è qui per te."


End file.
